1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system and more specifically to transmission of information. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a method, computer program product, and apparatus for managing transmission of information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing systems are often employed by users to conduct transactions on networks, such as the Internet. Such transactions may include making purchases, accessing bank account information, accessing credit card information, and other suitable activities. In many such activities, users request information from information providers. For example, users may visit the website for a bank with which the user has an account to access information about the account. The information may include the balance of the account, recent transactions, and other suitable information.
Prior to accessing the information, users are frequently requested to provide confidential information to the information provider. The information provider may request the confidential information to verify the identity of the user and/or complete a transaction, such as opening a bank account or making an online purchase. The confidential information is data or an identifier known only to the user. The confidential information may include a user name and password, bank account number, credit card number, social security number, or other suitable identifiers. Once the information provider receives the confidential information, the information provider sends the requested information or completes the requested transaction.
Some unauthorized parties attempt to receive confidential information belonging to other users. In the event that the confidential information becomes known to an unauthorized party, the confidential information may be used by the unauthorized parties to perform unauthorized activities on behalf of the user. For example, an unauthorized party may use the credit card number of a user to make a purchase for the benefit of the unauthorized party without the consent of the authorized party.
In some examples, an unauthorized party attempts to receive confidential information by contacting a user and alleging that the unauthorized party is associated with an information provider. For example, an unauthorized party may send an e-mail to a user stating that the unauthorized party is an employee of a bank with which the user has an account. The e-mail may also contain a request for confidential information. For example, the e-mail may state that the bank is updating the records of the bank and that the account of the user may be closed if the user does not provide the social security number of the user.
Some users may recognize the attempt to receive the confidential information by the unauthorized party and discard the communication or report the unauthorized party to the authorities. However, other users may not recognize the attempt to receive the confidential information and trust the allegation that the unauthorized party is associated with the information provider. Thus, some users may send the requested confidential information to the unauthorized party.